So Much for Doored Secrets
by Feline Feral
Summary: A door that doesn't feel the need to work reveals a secret Elliot and George would have rather told in their own time.


**Title:** So Much for Doored Secrets

**Author: **Feline Feral (svuhsslasher)  
** Disclaimer: I have no claim to the characters of SVU and no prfit is being made. Please don't sue. Pairing:** Huang/Stabler---This is **SLASH** so if you don't want to read that hit the back button now.

**Notes:** This is my first SVU fic so I am nervous. I never did like Kathy much and I think that is a little obvious. This entire thing is very OOC in my opinion. I don't think it worked out very well. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Summary:** A door that doesn't feel the need to work reveals a secret Elliot and George would have rather told in their own time.

**So Much for Doored Secrets**

As a group of three Detectives and one Captain made their way toward their desired destination it became apparent that something was amiss. The door to the apartment was wide-open. Cautiously, with a hand hovering just above their guns the group entered the apartment only to find what they had least expected.

Kathy Stabler was standing in the middle of the living-room staring at another slightly ajar door. 

One of the detectives, Olivia Benson stepped forward and put her hand on Kathy's shoulder, consequently snapping her out of whatever stupor had gotten a hold of her. "Kathy what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

Swallowing slowly and turning to face the entire group Kathy answered, "I needed to get Elliot to sign something Maureen needs for school. The door opened when I knocked on it. I guess I wasn't thinking and I came in looking for him."

Captain Cragen posed the next question before anyone else could, "Did you find him?"

Kathy blinked rapidly before answering, "Uh-huh," and pointing toward the slightly ajar door—Elliot's bedroom.

Taking Kathy's seemingly shell-shocked state as a sign that something was wrong the three Detectives and Captain made their way over to the bedroom and pushed open the door. Whatever they were expecting couldn't have been farther from reality.

Lying haphazardly on the bed were two sleeping figures half covered by a large comforter; the smaller of the two lying half on top of the other. The silence in the room was deafening only broken by the sound of the occupants breathing.

That is until Captain Cragen all but bellowed, "Stabler! Huang!"

The two men on the bed jerked awake and sat up quickly, George's head bouncing off of Elliot's chest. They looked around the room rapidly, searching for the source of the voice—not that it took them long to find it.

"Captain what's going on?" Elliot Stabler asked as he tried to blink away the sleep that was still muddling his brain.

"We'd like to know that too, although it seems to be painfully obvious," Munch said amusement clear in his voice.

George Huang, whose head still rested partially against Elliot's chest where it had landed when they had sat up suddenly, sat the rest of the way up resting against the headboard. "We are trying to sleep." He punctuated this statement further with a yawn.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Elliot asked as he took in the sight of Munch, Olivia, Fin and Cragen all standing just inside his bedroom door.

"You forgot to sign something Alex needs by noon and it's your day off so…" Olivia trailed off. The truth seemed weird…three Detectives and one Captain to get one paper signed…maybe it was only a half truth.

"How'd you get in?" George asked now the more awake of the two. He didn't require the two cups of coffee Elliot did in the mornings of a day off to function properly.

"The door was open." Fin said pausing as Elliot muttered about the blasted door never latching right, "and uh Elliot, Kathy is in the living-room she was here before us."

Elliot took a deep breath and looked over to George who squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Sighing Elliot tossed back the blankets, revealing a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms and made his way into the living-room.

"Kathy?" He said when her saw her sitting on the couch,

Kathy looked up at him and blinked. "Elliot," she said tersely.

"What did you need Kathy?" Elliot asked while making his way into the kitchen to make coffee.

"You need to sign this," she tossed a paper onto the counter beside his arm.

As Elliot picked it up to read Kathy asked, "How long?"

Without looking up from the paper Elliot answered, "How long what?"

Kathy snorted humorlessly, "You know perfectly well what I mean." She repeated the question moments later after Elliot said nothing this time pointing toward George who had just exited the bedroom with everyone else in tow.

Elliot smiled at George as he made his way around him to grab a pen out of one of the drawers. "I don't think that is any of your business really," Elliot answered as he signed the paper and handed it back to her.

George, while walking back into the bedroom said, "Eight months," and then disappeared into the bedroom leaving a silence behind him.

Abruptly Elliot asked, "Anyone want coffee?"

Olivia and Munch were the only to answer in the affirmative and Elliot busied himself with getting a cup for each of them and one for himself.

"Were you planning on telling anyone?"

Elliot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Them yes, you….you're my ex-wife Kathy, I don't really have to tell you anything." Elliot was getting on the offensive side of things real fast.

Just before Kathy had a chance to explode and by the looks of her face that's what she was going to do George came out of the bedroom—this time dressed.

As George put on his shoes Elliot asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get a new lock for the door this one obviously doesn't work." Just as he left George turned back to the group and said, "By the way Fin is sleeping."

Turing their attention to the couch everyone saw that Fin was indeed sleeping. Chuckling evilly Munch acquired a glass of cold water from Elliot and made his way over to the couch. 

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Munch didn't give anyone a chance to answer. He dumped the water all over Fin's head, "I should."

Everyone watched in amusement as Fin sputtered indignantly, "What was that for?"

Munch shrugged, "You were sleeping."

"Excuse me," Kathy said tired of being ignored, "As amusing as this is, aren't there more pressing matter at hand."

Cragen turned to Kathy, "I don't see any. I'll talk to the two of them later."

I see one," Olivia said. "We're going to be late for the hearing. Elliot can you sign this," she handed Elliot a page from a folder she was holding.

Elliot scanned through the sheet quickly, "Yeah, sorry must have missed it yesterday." He scribbled a signature on the bottom of the sheet and handed it back.

"Thanks." Olivia tucked it back into the folder.

"Well," Fin said. "We'd best be going now. After all I have to find a dry suit before the hearing." He glared at Munch as he said this.

As they left Cragen said, "I want both of you in my office tomorrow morning." The serious tone of his voice was counteracted by the small smirk on his face.

Not too soon after that Elliot was let alone in a very silent apartment with Kathy. He poured another cup of coffee while waiting for her to say something—which he knew she would.

"Do the kids know?"

It wasn't the question or words he'd expected but she sounded calm so he'd take it. "Maureen does. I haven't told the others."

"Why does Maureen know if you haven't told the others?" Kathy asked, sitting back down on the sofa, careful to avoid the wet spot left behind by the water.

Elliot sighed, "I didn't know how to tell them or you for that matter and Maureen knows because she asked. I wasn't about to lie to her."

"I see," Kathy said, while grabbing her coat. "I had better go."

"Kathy."

Kathy looked back at Elliot from the door, "Its fine Elliot. I'm not angry or anything. There's no reason to be. I just need to deal." With that she left leaving the door open for George who had just returned.

George entered the apartment quietly and closed the door behind him. Tossing the bad he held in his hands onto the couch he said, "Hey."

A small smile fell upon Elliot's face. "Hey." It was amazing how things could change so much over eight months.

"How'd it go?" George asked, falling gracelessly into a chair.

"You know I'm not quite sure. Cragen wants to see us in his office tomorrow."

"That much I expected everyone else."

"No one seemed angry or anything. I just…"

"Wasn't planning on this being the way to tell everyone."

Elliot snorted, "No, it definitely wasn't that." Elliot wrapped his arms around George's neck, while leaning over the back of the chair. Kissing him he said, "We'd better fix that door."

George laughed and returned the kiss, "Yeah, we'd better."

TBC (maybe


End file.
